official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Seneca, South Carolina
Seneca is a city in Oconee County, South Carolina. The population of the city is 8,102, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 63.11% White (5,113) 28.89% Black or African American (2,341) 5.05% Hispanic or Latino (409) 2.95% Other (239) 19.2% (1,555) of Seneca residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Seneca has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.88 murders a year. Pokemon See the Oconee County page for more info. Fun facts * Seneca developed as a marketing and shipping point for cotton. During the harvest, wagons bringing cotton would line up for blocks from the railroad station. A passenger terminal, several hotels, and a park were built near the railroad tracks. Recently, this park was named the Norton-Thompson Park in honor of its founders. Textile mills came into the area with the construction of a plant-and-mill village by the Courtenay Manufacturing Company in Newry on the Little River in 1893. W.L. Jordon built another textile plant and mill village east of Seneca. This village has been called Jordania, Londsdale, and Utica as the ownership of the plant changed. The J. P. Stevens Plant, which was later called the Westpoint Stevens Plant, was a large integrated textile mill built on Lake Hartwell. Many other textile mills came to the area. These plants were the main industry for Seneca for the first half of the twentieth century. These textile mills are now closed. * North and east of Seneca along Lake Keowee is the Oconee Nuclear Station, the city's biggest employer. Oconee is unique as it is the only nuclear power plant in the United States that does not rely on emergency diesel generator sets for emergency power. Instead it relies on two hydroelectric units at the nearby Keowee hydroelectric station. In the event the Keowee units are both out of service emergency power can alternatively be provided by combustion turbines at the nearby Lee fossil generating station. Both sources use alternative cables to supply Oconee's emergency systems that are independent of the Oconee switchyard and transmission lines which are the normal source of power. ** However, it is not without its risks. Duke Energy has noted that a rapid failure of the Jocassee dam would flood the plant and cause the loss of power and safety equipment, potentially damaging its three reactor cores within 8 to 9 hours. It could further lead to reactor containment failure within 59 to 68 hours, triggering a significant release of radioactivity into the environment. Duke informed the NRC about this flooding hazard as early as January 1996. Duke Energy estimated the probability of a random failure of Jocassee Dam is 1.3(10−5)/year, while the NRC puts the estimate at 2.8(10−4)/year. Subsequent to Fukushima, improvements were made to the Oconee site such that flooding from the failure of Jocassee Dam would not result in reactor core damage. The NRC has expressed satisfaction as of June 2016 with the flood protection modifications which included new or enhanced flood walls and moving some power lines and equipment to less flood-prone locations. * Seneca has a bit of amenities to offer. It has a Walmart, Nintendo World, Lowe's, BI-LO, Tractor Supply Co., a couple of shopping centers, O'Reilly Auto Parts, Oconee Country Club, Applebee's, a bit of fast food, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a few hotels/motels, Ingles, CVS, a sports complex, Oconee County Regional Airport, a showcase theater, a bit of public battle fields, Home Depot, Oconee Memorial Hospital, and a few other things. Category:South Carolina Cities